Tu final, mi principio
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Saga había ganado y le había regalado su triunfo a Athena, brindándoselo en una bandeja de plata. Ares había perdido. Y con ello, todas mis opciones de venganza se habían extinguido. Kanon POV, durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas.


**Nota:** Este one-shot transcurre durante la batalla de las Doce Casas, contando desde el punto de vista de Kanon.

 **Tu final, mi principio**

Llevaba tanto tiempo allí, en pie y observando el firmamento marino, que la sombra del pilar del Atlántico Norte, se había diluido a mis espaldas. No tenía muy claro cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que aquella mañana, una indescriptible sensación había crecido en mi pecho, empujándome de la cama, y guiando mis pasos hasta aquel preciso lugar.

Podía parecer un rincón más del reino marino, esculpido en dedos de coral, pero para mi, era un lugar ligeramente especial. Allí arriba, justo donde mis ojos se perdían, se alzaba Cabo Sunion. En aquellas aguas levemente agitadas, el portal que separaba ambos reinos danzaba al ritmo de las olas. Y un poco más allá, el Santuario de Athena, bañado en sangre y lágrimas… ignoraba la presencia de Atlantis con altivez, como siempre había hecho.

Había pasado horas vigilando aquel punto exacto sobre mi cabeza, acomodado sobre unas rocas, con todos mis sentidos alerta y los ojos cerrados. Mi cosmos ardía y se revolvía, concentrado en los acontecimientos que tenían lugar en la superficie. No quería perderme ni un solo detalle de aquella estampa dibujada en el oscuro firmamento del cosmos con titilantes estrellas.

Apenas podía ponerle un rostro a los dueños de aquellos cosmos que ardían de modo petulante. Eran demasiado niños la última vez que les vi. Aunque lo cierto era que eso poco importaba ya. Niños o no, habían sido entrenados para convertirse en soldados letales. Por ello, cuando sentí el modo en que sus esencias se elevaban y colisionaban ante los erráticos y torpes ataques de los mocosos invasores, no pude evitar sonreír.

Mis expectativas, después de todo, eran altas. Quizá despreciaba por sobre todas las cosas al Santuario de Athena y a sus guardianes, pero eso no significaba que no les considerase poderosos. Y precisamente por eso, mi decepción fue aún mayor. Uno a uno habían caído. O se habían hecho a un lado alegremente.

¿Qué había sido del orgullo de la Orden Dorada? Extinto. Pisoteado. Como si fueran simples y torpes soldados. Estaban siendo masacrados por unos cuantos niños inexpertos, envestidos con armaduras de bronce… porque eran, simplemente, unos _cobardes_.

Quizá esperaba que, después de trece largos años, alguno de ellos hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para percatarse del engaño al que estaba sometido la Orden. ¿Pero entonces qué? ¿No se suponía que ellos, siendo dioses entre los mortales, debían hacer frente a sus errores? ¿No debían erradicar el problema que les había derrotado desde dentro? Entonces… ¿Por qué se dejaban aniquilar, y se hacían a un lado, para que cinco mocosos hicieran su trabajo? ¿Demasiado orgullosos como para mancharse las manos? ¿O simplemente asustados de perder? Era más fácil sacrificar a unos críos, que perder la vida propia y el rango y el lujo que otorgaba una armadura dorada.

Me resultaban tan patéticos… que mis pensamientos volaron a él inmediatamente. ¿Qué había pensado o sentido desde aquel trono usurpado? Aquel hermano mío al que habían calificado de desertor.

No podía adivinar que estaría pensando… porque hacía demasiado tiempo que él y yo nos habíamos convertido en completos desconocidos. Sin embargo, si algo de lo que alguna vez fue había sobrevivido al dominio del Dios de la Guerra, Saga estaría tan furioso como decepcionado.

Nosotros habíamos crecido de un modo diferente. Habíamos visto el mundo a través de unos ojos rebosantes de sueños e ilusión. Llenos de ingenuidad, pero con tantas ansias de ser los mejores y convertirnos en leyendas, que todo lo demás se había evaporado. Habíamos crecido a la sombra de la anterior generación dorada, y habíamos deseado superarles, dejando nuestra huella en el firmamento. Queríamos ser los dueños de aquellas armaduras que nos habían quitado el sueño, y ser la viva imagen de la gloria sobre la tierra.

O quizá, Saga y Aioros habían soñado todo eso, y yo simplemente había corrido a su estela. Aunque también me había permitido soñar con ser el dueño de la armadura de la discordia. Géminis. Maldita armadura y maldito templo. Maldito su portador. El resto de los chicos dorados, habían crecido a la sombra de un tirano, sin compartir aquellos sueños.

Por eso, aunque todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de aquellas horas me daba francamente igual, y no le deseaba ningún bien a la Orden de Athena… no podía evitar prestarle tanta atención como le prestaba. Ni tampoco podía evitar pensar en mi hermano, tanto como no lo había hecho en más de una década.

Para mi, Saga era la única persona interesante en aquel endemoniado lugar. No me preocupaba por él, ni me importaba lo mucho o poco que hubiera sufrido a lo largo de aquellos años como marioneta de Ares. Pero Saga había sido, simplemente el mejor. Incluso yo mismo había aceptado aquello, así que debía ser verdad.

Todos aquellos años atrás, cuando la sucesión al trono ocasionó la debacle que continuaba hasta estos días, su sentido de la justicia y su lealtad a la diosa, me habían condenado. Ni siquiera había pestañeado al hacerlo, y yo aún podía sentir su puño en mi cara. Después Ares había tomado el control, yo había sido testigo de ello. Y con ello, el magnifico santo que vestía Géminis, había desparecido para dejar paso a una versión de él mucho más oscura y peligrosa. Aún más fuerte.

 _Su_ cosmos no había dejado de sentirse un solo momento desde que la batalla en las Doce Casas había comenzado. Podía reconocerlo, e incluso si me esforzaba, podía llegar a sentir alguna pincelada del antiguo cosmos de Saga en él. Pero en aquel instante, era como una mano invisible que se extendía por todo el Santuario, dejando que las aguas siguieran su cauce, pero manejando los hilos en la distancia, sin perderse un solo detalle de lo que sucedía. Nada hacía indicar que el _Patriarca_ se hubiera inquietado a pesar del calamitoso devenir de los acontecimientos y del ridículo de sus santos dorados.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa, había seguido al detalle el derroche de poderío cuando los mocosos habían llegado al tercer templo. Si mis sentidos no me habían fallado, el falso _Patriarca Arles_ no se había movido un solo milímetro de su confortable trono de oro. Y a pesar de ello, su presencia resultaba abrumadora. Tanto, que incluso allí, al resguardo de las aguas de Poseidón, era capaz de erizarme la piel y resultar amenazante.

Sin embargo, poco después el cosmos de Arles no se mostraba tan estable e implacable como todo aquellos años atrás. Ardía, aún más magnífico y esplendoroso, pero también oscilaba peligrosamente entre la luz y la oscuridad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Saga había despertado, y parecía querer hacerle frente al dios que controlaba todo. Su cosmos se había sentido en la lejanía, delicado y sutil, pero tan imponente como lo recordaba.

Me puse en pie sin darme cuenta, con una creciente emoción anidando en mi pecho. Sonreí, con un gesto venenoso. Parecía, que al fin, Saga había salido a jugar y que los juegos de niños habían terminado.

Mas, después de tantos años, sentir su cosmos reavivó mis energías de un modo insospechado. Sentí renacer la rivalidad que nos había separado mucho tiempo atrás, y por un instante, hubiera deseado estar allí arriba, y ser yo quien se enfrentase a él.

Era mi hermano. Mi gemelo. Mi rival. Y aquel era mi derecho. Era mi venganza. Había dedicado trece años de mi vida a prepararme para su retorno.

Su cosmos explotó, y aquel universo cósmico que unía a todos los nacidos bajo una estrella, cimbró ante su sola presencia. Era como, si de pronto, Saga gritase al infinito: aquí estoy yo. Solamente para ser replicado por el fantasma implacable del Dios de la Guerra en su interior.

Saga peleaba, luchaba con fiereza, tratando de retomar el control de si mismo, y así allanar el camino a los mocosos de bronce. Pero entonces, Ares contraatacaba aún con más fuerza. Y de pronto, la guerra y el tiempo se habían detenido. Todo se había reducido a la batalla interior de Saga, y dependiendo de quién fuera el vencedor… la guerra se decantaría de un lado o de otro.

No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo. Porque podía imaginarme, aunque fuera un poquito, la impotencia de Saga al ver como sus propias manos barrían el suelo con los mocosos, rompiéndoles pedacito a pedacito, sin ninguna piedad.

Después de todo, aquello era lo que debía haber sucedido en el mismo Aries, donde aquella amenaza debió ser erradicada. Pero nadie quedaba ya en la Orden que estuviera a la altura… y el juego se había extendido hasta su propio patio de recreo. Saga jugaba en otra liga, y siempre había sido así.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba y despreciaba con toda mi alma, pero en cierta manera, sentía una admiración enfermiza hacia él. Saga era la única persona a la que había llegado a considerar superior a mi, y eso nunca cambiaría. Él era todo lo que un guerrero debía ser. Siempre y cuando, uno lograse ignorar aquella estúpida fe y lealtad hacia una diosa que solamente le había dado la espalda.

No tardé en sentir a los Dorados supervivientes arremolinarse a su alrededor. Observando inmóviles, inútiles… Sin valor suficiente para plantarle cara a mi hermano, mientras aquellos niñatos sangraban y sufrían por ellos.

¡Solo los dioses saben cuánto hubiera disfrutado de poder ver sus rostros descompuestos, una vez que la máscara finalmente había caído! Trece años de engaño, trece años de vergüenza que _jamás_ se limpiarían. Esa era la orden de Athena. La élite. Los mejores guerreros que pisaban la tierra según ellos mismos presumían. Incapaces de ver como un dios enemigo les había manejado como títeres, incapaces de ver la traición entre sus propios hermanos… porque habían estado demasiado ocupados alabándose a si mismos.

Pero entonces, el cosmos de Ares cambió por completo. Aquel dios que por tantos años había mantenido el control, finalmente había perdido la calma. Su cosmoenergía ardía sin control, impresionante, como si fuera capaz de pulverizar el Santuario entero si aquel fuera su deseo.

No pude sino preguntarme qué harían los dorados entonces. Aquellos mocosos a los que Saga había considerado más hermanos que a mi mismo, para que al final todos y cada uno de ellos lo abandonara y lo despreciara. ¿Atacarían? ¿Serían capaces? ¿O lo intentarían los cinco contra él?

Reí, porque antes de que pudiera imaginarse un escenario lo suficientemente interesante, Athena se reveló. No me resultó difícil comprender que esa niña, era efectivamente _ella_. Aún sin verla. No importada. Era ese cosmos… ese modo en que se sentía como un canto, como una nana… dulce y cálido, amable y acogedor.

Los Santos Dorados se hicieron a un lado. Ninguno se interpuso.

Ellos, la _élite_ , los orgullosos y _valientes_ santos dorados… Dejando que su recién hallada diosa, hiciera el trabajo sucio, sin opciones de éxito. Era como dejar a un blanco corderito frente a las fauces del lobo hambriento.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos. Aguanté la respiración, sin ser consciente de ello, cuando el cosmos de Saga doblegó al del Dios. Solamente brillaba el cosmos de Athena y el suyo. Ardiendo el uno frente al otro.

Sentí como la energía de mi hermano la envolvía y la devoraba, y entonces creí que eso había sido todo.

Y lo fue.

Solo que nunca, jamás… hubiera imaginado que las cosas sucedieran de aquel modo. No solo mi respiración se detuvo, sino que hubiera jurado que mi propio corazón dejó de latir. Igual que _el suyo_ …

Un dolor lacerante recorrió mi pecho, y la bilis subió rápidamente por mi garganta, sin previo aviso. Saga había…

¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¿Cómo era posible…? ¡¿Qué…?!

No atiné a darle forma en mi pensamiento, aunque era de sobra consciente de lo que había sucedido. Ares, el mismísimo dios de la guerra, que había doblegado al mundo entero durante todos aquellos años, había sido derrotado. Pero no por Athena, ni por ningún otro caballero que hubiera cumplido con su deber.

Saga.

Había sido el mismo Saga quien había terminado con todo.

Nadie más.

Saga había ganado y le había regalado su triunfo a Athena, brindándoselo en una bandeja de plata.

Ares había perdido.

Lo supe en cuanto la última brizna de su cosmos, se extinguió en la nada, dejando tras de si el cosmos de Athena resquebrajándose de dolor.

Saga se había suicidado.

Apreté tanto los puños, que el guantelete de mi escama se quejó. Poco a poco, el aire volvió a mis pulmones, pero aquella ardiente emoción que nublaba mis ojos, rápidamente se extendió por todo mi cuerpo de un modo incontrolable.

Tensé la mandíbula, apreté los dientes.

Estaba furioso. Estaba… Tragué saliva.

 _Maldito Saga_.

Cobarde. No lo había resistido. No había ninguna grandeza en aquel final. Se había rendido cuando había acariciado la victoria con la yema de sus dedos. _Maldito fuera._ Siempre anteponiéndola a ella a si mismo.

Me di la vuelta, furioso, con la capa celeste ondeando a mis espaldas, y una expresión desencajada adornando mi rostro. Me sentía decepcionado, terriblemente decepcionado. Pero aún así, era consciente de que para Saga aquello había sido una victoria, la más grande de todas. Había necesitado más de una década para hacerlo… pero al final, el muy estúpido lo había logrado _solo_ , sin la ayuda de nadie. Había escrito su propio final, después de una vida que le habían arrebatado. Se había cobrado su derecho, e imaginaba que sus últimos pensamientos habían volado allá donde estuvieran las dos únicas personas a las que realmente había amado. Estaba seguro. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera. Saga solamente anhelaba ser digno para ellos… para Shion. Para Aioros.

 _Nadie_ más.

Le había perdonado la vida a la diosa a la que debía servir. Le había mostrado que diosa o no… había mortales mucho más fuertes que la misma hija de Zeus. La había dejado bien claro que la humanidad que ella defendía estaba perdida y corrompida. El mejor ejemplo le tenía en sus propios santos… incapaces de ver a través de la máscara… incapaces de comprender, condenando a uno de los suyos. Al _mejor_ de los suyos. Privándome de mi anhelada venganza.

Era Saga, el maldito santo de Géminis. Pero también, en algún rincón de mi memoria, era mi gemelo, aquel que me había tomado la mano cada noche de tormenta, mientras dormíamos muchos años atrás.

Mi hermano. Mi otra mitad.

Me sequé una lágrima de un manotazo, furioso conmigo mismo por aquella muestra de debilidad.

Mi cosmos ardió con fuerza, y a lo lejos, mis seis marinas respondieron. Me había permitido derramar una lágrima de rabia; pero una, no más.

Aquel había sido el final de Saga, pero era mi principio. Había llegado la hora de demostrar mi propio poderío. Era la hora de que los cielos y los mares llorasen y las desdichadas almas de aquel mundo que la indigna Athena protegía, se doblegasen ante la furia del Dragón de los Mares.

-Fin-

 **NdA:** Bueno… ¡un nuevo one shot! La idea le pertenece a Sunrise Spirit, yo solamente interpreté la escena lo mejor que pude.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Kanon y yo necesitamos reviews!

 _La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
